


Goodbye

by Panther_Lover



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panther_Lover/pseuds/Panther_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctor and Rose realized that Jack was alive and went back for him. Only Jack's not to happy about his doctor being gone. So he goes back in time to when they first met, to get some answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who, nor do I make any money off of this; its soul purpose is to get the mind raping bunnies out of my head!
> 
> Rating: T for strong sexual content or should that be MA?
> 
> Pairing: 9th doctor/Jack/10th doctor
> 
> Summary: The doctor and Rose realized that Jack was alive and went back for him. Only Jack's not to happy about his doctor being gone. So he goes back in time to when they first met, to get some answers.

Goodbye

Jack's Pov

I sighed as I walked down one of the many corridors in the TARDIS. 'I don't even know why I care! He's gone and that's all there is to it! I can't change what happened, so there's no use in even bothering.' I sighed again as I walked into the control room and see the new doctor tinkering away as always. 'He doesn't even show the same care for her anymore.' I shook my head and was about to turn away when Rose came into the room.

"Ah, there you are. I've been looking for you. Was thinking we could take a quick walk while the doctor fixes up the TARDIS yeah?" She asked with a small smile. She knew we had had a relationship, the old doctor and I. She knew I also refused to be with the new doctor. She also knew I was hurting over this decision. I sighed but nodded anyway, there would be no ridding of Rose when she wanted something.

"Right then, doctor we'll be back soon." And with a wave to the new doctor she grabbed my arm and we were walking around the 35th century Earth.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" I ask hoping she wouldn't say what I knew she was going to. She pointed to a café a few blocks up. "Let’s get something to drink yeah?" She asked before pulling me over there. We both ordered a drink before Rose looked at me. "You know you should go and be with him again." She stated the minute we both had our drinks and were sitting down. I sighed.

"We've been through this Rose; it’s not going to happen. My doctor is gone and nothing can bring him back." I said before looking away.

"But he's not. He's right there waiting for you. All you have to do is go and be with him. I know he may look different but he is the doctor. And even if you don't do that, you're going to have to start calling him by his name soon, I doubt he's going to keep letting you call him John for long. Why's it so hard to call him by his name huh?" She asked as she grabbed my hand so I would look at her. I bit my lip, how could I explain to her that he was not the doctor, not my doctor anyway.

"Rose he's different, I was with the doctor for a long time and I love him. Then everything on Satellite Five happened. You both left me behind. Now I've gotten over that, really I have, but you came back with a stranger and I don't know him. I feel that if I call him the doctor, I'd be disrespecting what my doctor and I had. I just can't, and I know it's hurting him too, and I am sorry, but I just can't." I say before drinking the rest of my coffee in one gulp.

"Why? If you'd just give him a chance to be near you you'd see that he's the same as before, 'cept now he looks different is all." She said with such conviction I almost wanted to give in and say ok.

"I never got to say goodbye; he left for good, and I just can't move on like that, not without saying goodbye, but I can't even mourn him because he's not dead. Rose, he didn't die! He just left! He's gone and there's some new doctor here and it's not ok!" I try to make her see what I'm feeling but I can tell it's not exactly coming across right. They just don't understand.

"Rose I've got to go. I've got to leave. There was a reason I asked you to have the doctor land here, while he fixed the TARDIS up. I was here before, before I even met you. My ship went missing for a couple of days, and I think I know why now. I have to go Rose, I just can't stay here right now. Maybe I'll be back, maybe I won't, I don't really know. And Rose, thanks, you've been a wonderful friend." I say as I lean over and kiss her head. She start to try and protest, but I wave her off before running in the direction I knew my spaceship to be in.

Rose's Pov

Damn he's fast! I lost tract of him after the first three blocks. I hurry and turn around to get back to the TARDIS. The doctor is going to kill me. I went and lost Jack, yep defiantly going to kill me. I slam the door open and run into the control room.

"Doctor! Doctor where are you?!" I yell when I don't see him in the room. I see him walk into the room carrying a mug of tea.

"What's all the ruckus about then?" He asks when he sees me.

"Doctor it's Jack, he went off. I couldn't keep up with him. I'm sorry, I only did it in hopes of getting him off the TARDIS so he could clear his head, and then maybe he would be with you again. I didn't know what he had been planning on doing I swear." I say all at once before I lost my nerve.

"What are you going on about?" He asked with a confused look on his face. I took a deep breath and then told him everything. From Jack having me suggest the time and place to land the TARDIS to what he said about leaving. The doctor cursed before running out of the TARDIS and searching for him by foot. Only that's a bit hard to do.

"Doctor this isn't going to work. I mean Jack knows how to disappear when he wants to. I'm also sure that by now he got to his ship and is long gone. We won't find him here." I said after an hour of searching with no luck.

"I don't want to lose him Rose. He was already so distant with me, but now he doesn't even want to stay on the TARDIS with me anymore! Am I really that bad of a person?" He asks, almost sounding lost in a way. I sigh and pull him into a hug.

"Don't worry doctor we'll get him back, I promise." I say before moving back and pulling the doctor along with me back to the TARDIS.

"Alright, now where would you go if you were Jack and you were running away from us?" The doctor asked me. I gave a shrug, but stopped half way when I remembered something that the Doctor told me right after he got back from being out for the night when Jack first came aboard the TARDIS.

"He would run here. That's what you said." I told the doctor. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"What? When did I say that? I don't remember saying that." He told me with a frown.

"You told me it right after you came back from where ever it was you were after you left when Jack first came on the TARDIS. Don't you remember doctor. You looked at me and said that when I ask you where he would run to, tell you that he would run here. So maybe he went back to when we first met." I told him. He tilted his head a bit.

"I said that did I? Funny I don't remember that. I don't even remember leaving the TARDIS after we picked Jack up. Are you sure about this Rose, you just didn't dream it or something because you humans do, do that a lot. Dream something and think it's real." He asked me.

"No I didn't dream it! I asked what you meant but you just said remember to say it. When I said ok you pointed your screw driver at yourself and then it flashed. After that you said, shall we get going then. Then we left, and well you know everything that comes after that." I said in a huff, really now, dreaming things up am I?!

"I did what? Oh never mind, back to when we met it is. Well actually we'll just go back to when we were leaving last, smaller chance of meeting our other self's then." He said before running over to the controls and putting the coordinates in.

"Yea, we wouldn't want reapers to come and collect us all." I said before sitting down on the bench. The doctor just stood there as the TARDIS took us where we needed to go.

"So how long will it be before we get there?" I ask to fill up the silence.

"In about an hour. Rose, what am I going to say to him? I don't even know why it is that he's so upset with me! At first I really had thought he just needed time to adjust but now I'm not so sure it's that. He wouldn't even tell me why he broke up with me! Damn it!" The doctor growled out in frustration and pain.

 

"I honestly don't know what you should say, because I don't know what has him so eaten up inside, but I know that this time I'll be the one to sit back in the TARDIS as you work it out; you also told me to make sure you do it alone, and that I simply be there for you's when you get back." I explained when the doctor gave me a look.. The doctor sighed before going in the kitchen for something to drink, or just to be alone for a bit.

10th doctor's Pov

I walked back into the control room as soon as we landed in London. I can almost sense him in a way. I used to be able to do that all the time but now, after he left me, it's dull. I almost wish the pain in my hearts could be dulled, but I'd be scared if that happened, because that would mean that there really is no chance of fixing this. And if what Rose said is true then that means all this had already happened once. And apparently I met my old regeneration. I just wish I had told Rose how things had ended, more than the whole 'just be there for us when we get back.' What does that even mean anyway?! I sigh again and start towards the door before my courage fails me and I stop. What am I going to do? What do I say? What can I say? Will it be enough? I jump slightly when I feel Rose hand grip mine.

 

"Go on then, doctor. No matter what happens, no matter what had happened, he does love you. I don't think that will change no matter how far he runs." She says before walking me towards the door.

"And no matter what happens I'll be here when you get back yeah." She said the gave me a slight push out the door before closing it behind me.

I don't even know where he's at. Well, that's not exactly true. I can still feel him, no matter how dim it is, I still feel it. I sigh before walking the way I feel he is. I turn a corner and literally get run over by someone. I groaned a bit. I look up to see a pair of curious eyes looking at me. Oh this is so not good. I look around trying to see if any reapers have come yet. I jump up and spin around looking franticly.

"Why are there no reapers?!" I question myself. The other man raises his eyebrow.

"You know me then." He states more than asks. "No that's not it, reapers wouldn't come for that, oh. OH! You are me." I sigh but nod, no use in lying; I would know if I were. He looked me over and gave an approving nod. I rolled my eyes.

"This is so not the time to be checking me…err…you out." I say. This wasn't supposed to happen! I was just supposed to find Jack, make him see sense, be with him again, and then we were to leave. I should have known something like this would happen.

"Hey have you seen an guy with something akin to an old 1940's army wear on?" He asked me suddenly. I just looked at him. What had Jack done now?

"No, he about so tall, black hair, and brown eyes?" I ask, when he nods I sigh. I should have known he would try something like this. Does he hate me so much that he would try to end my existance?

"I take it that's why you're here then. He actually looks like Jack, a guy we've just picked up a bit ago. Well you already know that, I suppose. So what's he doing running around so close to himself? Surely he knows about all the rules, he is a time agent after all." He asks.

 

"Can't say, might bring about the reapers." I answer and then turn to go. The sooner I leave the better.

"Well normally the reapers come right away if something in the time line is being messed up, so I'd say it's a safe bet to assume that for now at least that we're right where we're supposed to be." He says as he follows after me.

"Still the sooner I'm gone the better for everybody. What did he do? Jack, I mean." I asked slightly curious despite myself.

"Not much really. Just grabbed my hand as I was going into the landing sight. He seemed to want to say something but thought better of it at the last minute. He just dropped my hand and turned away. I didn't really have the time then to go after him and find out what was going on." He said quietly. So he had decided to leave it be after all? What is going on in that head of his?!

9th doctor Pov

"So, what is it that I'm to do? Or do I do anything at all?" I ask my other self wondering if there was something that I should be doing. He just shrugged.

"Don't really know, apparently I, oh hell, WE give Rose a short message and then lock away our memories of the past few hours for whatever reason." He tells me as he takes another turn. He seems to be taking us back to the landing sight.

"Oh, well what are you doing here then?" I ask trying to figure out what was going on. I know he won't be able to tell me much but that's fine so long as I get the jest of it.

"Well, you see Jack and I…we became lovers. Only things happen, and I regenerate. He comes back, sees new me and other than that... I really don't know what's going on in that man's head anymore. Well besides the fact that I hurt him somehow. I don't even know what I did!" He growled out the last part.

"Wow, me and Jack huh? Wouldn't have seen that one coming." I said, "Really who would have thought that captain flirt-a-lot would settle down with me. He did settle right? I mean I'm not just his bed toy right?" I asked a bit worried. Would I really have let myself sink that low.

 

"Huh? Oh, yeah he still flirts but he doesn't bed anyone but us. Well at least he didn't till we broke up." He said the last part quietly and came to a stop.

"I don't even know why he broke up with me! It's not like I did anything wrong! Hell I even let him call me John and not the doctor when he couldn't seem to call me that without flinching as if I slapped him!" He yelled out.

"Why would he not want to call us the doctor?" I asked somewhat confused, as we finally turned the corner and saw an open field next to the landing.

"I don't know, just that since he came back, he couldn't call me the doctor anymore. As if I just up and hurt him or something and he couldn't bear to say my name. Almost like if someone had died, and they couldn't bear to say the name out loud anymore….Well Damn!" I smirked, let me talk enough and I'd find a way to fix the problem.

 

"Figured it out have you? So now what are we going to do about it?" I ask him when he stops again.

"I don't think there is anything that I can do. I mean he's upset that you left, so basically the plan is this: You go over and talk to him while I wait here." He says.

"Right, let’s go… Wait what? Why am I the one who has to confront the angry lover?!" I demand after what he said sinks in.

"Well because you were the one who went and 'died' on him, and you're the one he wants to see at the moment. That and when this is over I would like to be able to hold onto him without him wanting to get as far away from me as possible." He said and started into the building only to stop within the door and point ahead to Jack.

"You do realize that you left him just as much as I did, and that no matter what I say or do you're going to have to come in anyway, right?" I tell him as I walk past him and into the room a bit to see what all was there. Nothing. It was just and empty old hanger room for some pilot most likely. He sighed but followed me in.

I could already make out Jacks outline in the dark. He was laying on the ground looking through a hole in the ceiling.

"That's where my ship is you know. Right up there. I could have saved myself from the pain I'll be experiencing soon, but I just couldn't seem to stop myself." Jack says without turning to face us.

"I'm glad, I would be affronted if you wouldn't give me a chance to get to know you and be with you a bit better." I say a bit pissed the thought had even passed his mind. He shrugs as best he can while lying down.

"Trust me sometimes it's better not knowing." He tells me before rolling over to look at me.

I can see his eyes squint a bit in the dark trying to use what little moonlight that was filtering in to see me. He shakes his head, and mummers about seeing things and going insane. I smirk and walk a bit forward, so that the light falls over me.

"Oh, and here I thought I was the insane one, I mean to actually allow myself to fall for you." I trail off allowing him to take that however he wishes. His eyes widen as he jumps up.

"Doctor?! Is that you? Really you? How, I mean what... Oh hell, I'm lost!" He grumbled the last part out.

"Yeah? Good thing I know a bit about directions then." I say and walk over to him when he doesn't seem able to bring himself over to me. When I'm within reach he reaches out and just holds my hand for a minute, before letting his fingers make a trail up my arm and onto my shoulder, only to start down my back. I shivered as his fingers passed just under my left shoulder blade. He smirked a bit before running his hand over the area again, getting a slight hiss from me.

 

"I nearly forgot how sensitive you were. Always hated it when I was on top, because it always meant that the night was going to be long. You asked me why I always felt the need to make every cell in your body feel like it's on fire, and I never answered. Just said when the time comes you'll know. I did it because I loved you and I always though you looked beautiful when you were nothing but a mess of moans; but what I loved most about it was that it was me who could make you feel that pleasure." He says before finally pressing his lips against mine in a searing kiss.

His hands continued to trail down my back and down to my ass where he griped them and pulled me closer. I melted into the kiss without hesitation. It just felt right, like this is where I belonged. I was gasping when I pulled back from the kiss, and watched as he smiled a sad smile, before letting go and backing away a bit. I felt myself go cold at the thought of him leaving me. I know I shouldn't be this attached to him, not yet anyway. Still my hand reaches out and pulls him back to my chest.

"Why are you running?" I ask, even though I already have the answer. I needed him to say it before I could try to fix anything.

"Ah, sorry, reapers and all that." He says as looks away. I turn him back to face me.

"I think for the time being we have no worries about reapers. After all they would have come when I bumped into my latest regeneration if they were going to come." I tell him softly. His eyes go huge.

"They're here?! I have to go. I have to leave now!" He says trying to pull away from me. I growl slightly and tighten my grip.

"Why would you have to run from me?" I hear my other self ask from behind me. Jack's eyes shot out into the darkness, trying to find where the other person is.


	2. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor and Rose realized that Jack was alive and went back for him. Only Jack's not to happy about his doctor being gone. So he goes back in time to when they first met, to get some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Doctor Who, nor do I make any money off of this; its sole purpose is to get the mind raping bunnies out of my head! Muhahahahahaha...yeah ok... well on with the fic!
> 
> Rating: T for strong sexual content or should that be MA?
> 
> Pairing: 9th doctor/Jack/10th doctor
> 
> Summary: The doctor and Rose realized that Jack was alive and went back for him. Only Jack's not to happy about his doctor being gone. So he goes back in time to when they first met, to get some answers.
> 
> Notes: When Jack says my doctor it means the 9th doctor, and when either doctor says his other self it means the other doctor. Oh yes and when Jack says John he's talking of the 10th doctor. When Jack says new doctor after that he also speaking of the 10th doctor. Lets not forget that the only reason why this is readable is because of Rannaty, please go read and review her fics at :

Goodbye

10th Doctors Pov

"Why would you have to run from me Jack?" I ask as I move forward so he can see me; I know how much he hates not knowing where someone is. He tries to continue to pull away but my other self isn't letting go. I hear him trying to calm Jack as he slowly brings them both to the floor. I walk slowly towards them, not touching, but not backed off either. He growls before turning his head.

"You wouldn't understand! Please just let me go." Jack chokes out the last word, but doesn't try to pull away from my other self.

"What, what wouldn't I understand?" He asks Jack as he presses an kiss on Jack's forehead.

"You Left! You just left! You didn't think about how it would affect me at all! Did you even care at all! Was it all a lie?! Was it all some sick game to you?!" Jack cries out pulling away completely from my other self, but not running away, not this time. I go to answer but surprisingly my other half answers first.

"I may not have been with you yet, but I swear when I say I love someone, then I love them, and I know I love you. Just by the way I want to stop all the pain you're in, by the way you fit so easily in my arms, by the way I want to hide you away in the TARDIS, and never let the world see you again, because you're mine. Jack, you will always be mine. I love you Jack." He says without breathing once. Jack had stopped shaking but still hadn't moved back to us. HE shook his head as if dispelling a thought.

"No, you don't love me, you wouldn't have left me if you had! I trusted you. You and Rose were the first people I trusted in so long. You were the first person I actually LOVED, but it wasn't enough, you still left! You still left." Jack said the last part as if he lost all his will to live. I moved forward and knelt next to him.

"Jack I didn't leave you. I loved you, I still love you. I know I left you on Satellite Five, and I'm sorry, if I had even the slightest inkling that you were alive I wouldn't have moved, but I was changing and I couldn't stay. I wanted to get Rose to safety, and I thought you had left me, for good." I say as I reached out my hand hoping to hold his but he flinched away. I froze before letting my head, hand, and heart drop. Was he going to hate me forever?

"If you really are my doctor then how could you not have known I was alive? If you love me so much, then how could you forget me for months." Jack asked, he didn't even yell this time, almost as if he had given up on me. That though made my hearts freeze.

"Jack, please, I made a mistake, I was scared to admit you were dead, so I didn't let myself feel. I didn't want to find nothing at the end of our connection. By the time I had come to grips with the thought of you never being with me again, it was already far too late to return to the exact same moment I left, and even if I could that wouldn't have been fair to you or what you were supposed to have gone through. I couldn't hurt you in that way to, I couldn't lie to you Jack, I never could, you know that." I said quickly and moved a bit closer to him and my other self, wanting nothing more then to hold onto them. Jack shook his head.

"Jack please, I'm so sorry I hurt you." I pleaded to him, I needed him to forgive me, I needed him to love me again.

Jack's Pov

I don't want to run anymore, but I still know he left me and I can't forget that. "I'm still him Jack, and he's still me no matter how different we look." My doctor tells me. "I'll not leave you, not now and not later. If you ever need me just call and I'll come running." I turn my head to look away. No matter what my doctor says he still left me. I feel a hand turn me to look at him, my doctor, before pulling my face to his and kissing me.

"Jack, I love you and I didn't leave you, or at least not intently, and I won't be leaving you again anytime soon, I swear it." He said before I felt another pair of lips descend on my own. I froze for a second knowing that it wasn't my doctors lips this time, they were softer. They were John's. Yet I still got lost in it like I did my doctors.

"I am your doctor Jack, if I weren't then I'd not have the connection with you." He says to me before my doctor let his lips fall on Johns, on the doctors lips….

The doctor, no JOHN, gasped into the kiss, shocked, allowing the doctor to taste himself. "Even if you say that you are not the same person, I can SEE the differences, and not only physically. You don't care for the TARDIS the way you used to, just this morning you were tinkering away as always, but the way you handled her so roughly and uncaring. My doctor would never have done such a thing." I say trying to hold onto my anger, which the doctor seems to be dissolving with every trace of his fingers. The doctor -no JOHN, JOHN damn it!- looked at me.

"You're right, I was a bit wound up, but that was because I was lost in thoughts of us Jack, not because I didn't care for her." He said before being pulled into another kiss by my doctor. He kissed back without hesitance this time. They both turned their heads to include me in the kiss.

"Let us help you Jack." My doctor said as he pushed me to lean back into the chest of the other.

I felt an nip near my ear and gasped. My resolve broke and I pressed back into the doctor's chest and pulled the other into my lap and kissed him quickly. He pulled back and ran his hands down my face and to the front of my chest to the rim of my pants before slipping one had behind me into the other doctor's pants making him gasp and jerk his hips against my bottom causing me to swear. I groaned when the doctor pushed his hips up against me again this time lingering a bit longer. I nearly whimpered when he started to nibble on my ear lobe, and did when he grabbed my hips and grounded them down onto his own.

Then I felt an tongue lick at my nipple. Since when had I been topless? I sighed and kissed with them both again before I started to nibble on the doctor's neck making him groan, but that was nothing compared to the surprised scream he gave a minute later when I started to grind down on him and rub him through pants. My doctor pulls me form the lap of my new doctor and starts to crawl onto his other self's half and kissing him senseless as he unbuttons my new doctor's pants and pulls them down caressing every inch of exposed skin making my new doctor moan like mad into the kiss. Before any of us knew it, we were all naked. I paused and slowed them both down until they stopped kissing and were pouting at me. I smirked.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I want to take one of you, now! So choose who's being where and get the fuck over here, literally." I said and beckoned them both to me. My new doctor grinned and crawled over behind me.

"As much as I love you taking me, I think I'd like to watch and see what you've seen all this time." He said as he nipped at my shoulder gently and beckoned my doctor to us. He crawled over and was about to sit in my lap allowing me to take him like that, but I would have none of that, I angled my knees so that they spread him as far as possible. My doctor groaned as I stretched him as far as I could with my knees alone, before I even began to rub my finger over his opening making him cry out in want. He tried to push down onto my finger but I wouldn't allow it, I loved seeing how far I could drive him before he broke and begged for me to fuck him. My new doctor wasn't one to be left out so he slid his hand down and pushed in two fingers at once making me jump and put more pressure at my doctor's opening making him whimper in need.

"Gods above Jack, just fuck me already!" My doctor begged me. I smirked happy at still having the touch. Until I whimpered with my own need, feeling my new doctor rub over my prostate. I slipped three of my fingers into my doctor, stretching him as fast as I could without actually hurting him. I was ready and so was my new doctor. I shifted my knees inward allowing my doctor to slid into my lap. I lifted us both up and slid myself onto my new doctor's member. I heard him groan as he bit down on my shoulder, marking me as his. I waited a moment before helping my doctor slide onto my own rock hard member.

We started a slow and steady pace making sure we all felt everything. I could feel every bit of my new doctor pounding into me making me jerk up into my doctor's own tight passage. My doctor was the first to cum, myself followed through when he squeezed his cheeks together. My new doctor wasn't done however and started to jerk his hips faster in order to get himself to cum too. With every jerk into me I was rammed back into my doctor, making him cum a second time that night before we were finished.

After I got us all cleaned up with a towel from my ship, I handed everyone their rightful clothes. I was about to turn and just walk away without saying anything when my doctor grabbed me and pulled me into an short but sweet kiss.

"Jack I love you, always remember that alright." My doctor tells me, I smile and nod my head. I wanted to say I love you too, but I wasn't sure how my new doctor would like that. I didn't have to wait long for an answer. He walked over to his other self and kissed him, before walking to me and doing the same.

"I had better see you in the TARDIS when you're done talking." He said before walking away.

I bit my lip worried I had upset him; I didn't get long to ponder that thought, because my doctor nipped at my bottom lip asking for one last kiss before he had to go. I whimpered slightly and he paused.

"You know I can't stay with you, well not this you anyway, but I'll always love you Jack, please don't ever forget that, alright." I sigh and nod my head.

"Goodbye." I say happy that I at least got to say it this time. My doctor turns and looks at me before shaking his head no.

"This isn't goodbye Jack, it's hello." Then he turned and left the hanger. I walked over to my ship and set the coordinates to go back to where I took it from, three days earlier. I jumped down from my old girl, took one last look at the hanger and walked into my future with my doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the lemon! I was just going to end it here and leave it be, but if I get five reviews saying they want to know what that future is, then maybe I'll write one last chapter to let everyone know what happened to them, So go and review and let me know what you want already!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like what you got so far! I believe that this is going to be a two chapter sorta thing. Also there will be a lemon with all three of them so if you dont like that kind of thing...well thats just to bad, then you should stop now! Anywho for those of you who dont mind LEAVE ME A REVIEW SAYING SO!!!!!!!! Till next time then


End file.
